


не ваш типичный Эдипов комплекс

by sakuramai



Series: У Саске есть сердце (и душа) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Crossdressing, Drama, Escapism, Family Drama, Gen, Loneliness, Post Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, little Sasuke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Саске и кроссдрессинг. Не трансвестит, не гей, но так дышится легче.





	не ваш типичный Эдипов комплекс

Саске в первый раз пошел на это в десять. Даже не столько он пошел, сколько … оно само пошло. Иногда бывает такое, что самое странное просто берет и случается наипростейшим и естественным способом. Саске понимал, что совершаемое им естественным не было. Но жизнь от этого невыносимой больше не казалась.

Пожалуй, виной ко всему стала тоска по матери. Отец был строгим и требовательным незнакомцем в жизни младшего сына, Итачи … Итачи даже вспоминать не хотелось, но мама всегда была рядом. Ее ласковая уставшая улыбка, цветочные духи и запах специй, колючие на концах волосы – этими воспоминаниями Саске дорожил больше всего. Он скучал по ней и плакал ночами в мертвой тишине, потому что пустота душила, темнота пугала, но надо было терпеть.  
«Теперь я сам себе семья», – думал Саске.

Может поэтому, когда он случайно во время уборки нашел детские платья мамы, то примерил одно из них. Оно было длинным, почти до пола, легким и летним, темно-красным. К нему прилагались жакет и соломенная шляпка. 

Саске, уже переодетый, смотрел на себя в зеркале. Топорщившиеся волосы пришлось заплести в две неаккуратные косички. 

Он всегда внешне походил больше на Микото, чем на Фугаку.

Вышел Саске в таком виде в магазин, потому что, находясь в состоянии несостояния, забыл переодеться. Его никто не остановил, никто не начал заводить шарманку «мне так жаль, мы были близки с твоей четвероюродной тетушкой». Никто не узнал одинокого Учиху. Незнакомая темноглазая и темноволосая девочка с неряшливыми косами смотрела в землю, говорила тихо, ходила детскими робкими шагами и никто не обращал на нее внимания.

Саске бродил по Конохе наедине со своим горем и чувствовал облегчение.


End file.
